Madura Tentación
by L0kiicita Cullen
Summary: One Shot.- Porque la edad no deberia ser un problema, menos cuando se desatan las pasiones más primitivas del ser humano./OOC/T.H/


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._  
><em><strong>Summary<strong>: Porque la edad no deberia ser un problema, y menos cuando se desatan las pasiones más primitivas del ser humano.  
>Agradecer enormemente a mi hermosa amiga y beta <em><strong>larosaderosas<strong>_ que me apoya en cada locura de mi cabeza ^^_

* * *

><p>-.<em><strong>Madura Tentación<strong>_.-

_"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella"_  
><em>Oscar Wilde<em>

* * *

><p>Edward miraba su reloj impaciente mientras esperaba a su amigo Jasper. Aquella relación de amistad había sido instantánea cuando el muchacho de 18 años había llegado al curso de Edward. Incluso superando las expectativas de muchos ya que ambos eran muy diferentes.<p>

Jasper era un muchacho tranquilo y aplicado, el orgullo de su madre. Mientras que Edward ya iba por su tercer año en el último curso. A sus 21 años y con un carácter rebelde, todos lo daban por perdido.

Pero precisamente ese último año, desde la llegada de Jasper…algo cambió. Al menos así lo veía su madre, Esme que se sentía un poco más tranquila al ver que su hijo al fin se motivaba para sacar el colegio e ingresar en la universidad. Aunque esa carrera fuese de músico, pero era mejor eso a ver a su hijo de vago por la vida.

Edward recorrió nuevamente con la mirada la salida del colegio para ver si veía a su amigo. Necesitaba llegar pronto a casa, a su habitación para ser más preciso.

-¡Por fin llegas!- le regañó cuando Jasper apareció cargando unos pesados libros.

-Lo lamento, necesitaba ir por unos libros de álgebra a la biblioteca. El jueves tenemos examen y siento que no sé nada- Edward rodó los ojos. Su amigo siempre decía lo mismo y resultaba que al final, siempre obtenía la máxima calificación.

-Si tú no sabes nada, yo estoy completamente perdido- dijo apresurando el paso. Jasper tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

-¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?- preguntó cuando consiguió alcanzarlo.

-Necesito estar en mi casa por algo que Esme quiere que haga- mintió sin sentir una pizca de culpa. De hecho era más grande el entusiasmo que la fidelidad a su amigo.

-¿Quieres venir a estudiar a mi casa esta tarde?- Edward se detuvo en seco y miró a su amigo sintiendo una emoción crecer en su pecho.

-¿Hablas de estudiar en tu casa?- preguntó no muy seguro. Sin poder evitarlo su nuez se agito bruscamente al tragar en seco y sus glándulas comenzaron a segregar más saliva de la necesaria.

-Si tienes problemas para salir, puedo ir a tu casa- ofreció Jasper ingenuamente.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir Edward –. En tu casa está bien. Espero no incomodar a tu madre. Ya sabes que en las reuniones de apoderados siempre hablan horrores de mí y al final, ninguna de las madres quiere que sus hijos sean mis amigos - dijo algo apenado. La verdad es que le importaba poco lo que pensara el resto y menos, unas viejas frígidas, arrugadas y frustradas porque a sus maridos no se les paraba o prestaban más atención al partido de futbol por televisión que a ellas. Excepto una claro, que no poseía ninguna de esas características al ser jovial, divertida y sensual.

-Mamá no es así. Ella siempre me aconseja que te apoye y te ayude en lo que pueda. Confía en que mi amistad te ayude a ser más responsable porque siente que debajo de tu apariencia de chico rebelde y mujeriego, hay aún un niño que necesita apoyo-. Edward sonrió encantado ante la idea de que la madre de Jasper hablara de él.

-¿Y qué más te ha dicho tu madre?- preguntó con cara de bobo. Así ambos caminaron hacia sus casas.  
>Por coincidencias de la vida Jasper había llegado a vivir a la casa contigua de Edward. Separados por una pequeña verja.<p>

-Entonces ¿te espero después de almuerzo?- le preguntó Jasper antes de separarse.

-Claro. Estaré puntual- y en cuanto Jasper se alejó de él, Edward corrió al interior de su casa dejando su mochila tirada en la entrada.

-¡¿Qué no hay un beso para tu madre?- le gritó Esme desde la cocina cuando él ya iba escaleras arriba. Edward gruñó y bajó los peldaños a grandes zancadas.

-Hola mamá- dijo cuando estuvo en la cocina. Besó su mejilla y se dispuso a dejarla nuevamente.

-¿No almorzarás?- le preguntó algo apenada. La verdad es que Edward había cambiado bastante desde la muerte de Carlisle. Esme había asumido el rol de ambos creyendo que así Edward volvería a ser el chico dulce y responsable que había mostrado ser de niño.

-Tengo mucho que estudiar, ¿puedo tomar una fruta y reservarme para la cena?- le preguntó mirándola de manera angelical. Esme asintió sin poder negarle algo a su único hijo.

-Tengo que llevar unas flores al centro pero regresaré pronto. Por si acaso dejaré tu plato servido en el microondas-. Esme trabajaba en una florería y amaba su trabajo. En él había conocido al amor de su vida y padre de su hijo, Carlisle que había ido por una para llevársela a su madre. En cuanto vio a Esme simplemente, se enamoraron profundamente.

Tiempo después se casaron, se fueron a vivir a aquella casita en Forks y nació Edward. La romántica historia de amor perfecta fue drásticamente interrumpida con la muerte de Carlisle, pero Esme se obligó a no pensar en ello.

-Por la tarde iré a casa de Jasper a estudiar álgebra- le comentó a su madre, quién sonrió enormemente al escuchar la palabra "estudio" de los labios de su hijo.

-Me alegro que ese chico te haya regresado al camino de la responsabilidad, hijo- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla –. Estamos terminando el año y por primera vez tu profesora no se ha quejado…mucho-. Edward sonrió al recordar la última vez que habían tenido que llamar a su madre por su conducta poco moralista. Había llevado a su compañera de inglés Jessica, a un aula desocupada y ahí se echaron mano por el cuerpo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. El problema es que los habían pillado in fraganti.

-Fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre mi- dijo arrogante sin dejar de sonreír.

-Puedo imaginar lo afligido que estabas en ese momento- bromeó Esme. Consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde –. Lamento tener que dejarte, hijo. Pero necesito llevar esas flores porque son para un casamiento- se disculpó y Edward reaccionó consciente de lo tarde que era. Besó a su madre en la frente y corrió escaleras arriba –. ¡Compórtate en la casa de los Swan!- le gritó Esme desde la puerta de entrada y con ese último comentario se marchó.

Ya en su habitación, Edward corrió hasta la ventana y deslizó las cortinas esperanzado. Tarde. Se le había hecho tarde y se había perdido la visión del paraíso en la tierra. Con una frustración desesperada, se llevó las manos a la bragueta sobre sus pantalones con la intención de calmar a su amigo que estaba expectante, como todos los días a la misma hora. Su miembro había estado latiendo con entusiasmo y anticipación desde que había sonado el timbre del término de la jornada, sólo por ese momento. Momento que perdió.

Se estiró sobre su cama y rememoró esos ojos chocolate, ese cabello con reflejos rojizos y ese cuerpo de infarto que lo tentaban a diario hasta el punto de provocar que se masturbara con aquella imagen del cielo y del infierno a la vez. Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Ese cuerpo de pecado que no representaba los casi 40 años de Isabella Swan, la madre de su mejor amigo Jasper.

Cada día, desde hacía aproximadamente dos meses, la Señora Swan se cambiaba la ropa formal de trabajo a una deportiva frente a su ventana, confiada de la privacidad que le entregaba su hogar. Ella se desvestía completamente regalándole los minutos más maravillosos a Edward. Como si todo aquel placer prohibido no fuera suficiente, la había visto un par de veces acariciándose los pechos y mordiéndose el labio al disfrutar del placer que se entregaba.

¡Dios! Edward rogaba con su vida poder ser él quien le diera ese placer, sintiendo envidia incluso de sus propias manos. Pero sabía que eso solo estaba en su imaginación. Alguien como ella jamás miraría a Edward como a un hombre, sólo como al amiguito de su hijo. Una mujer como esa debía tener una interminable fila de hombres esperando como babosos que ella los aceptara. Incluso al padre de Jasper. Por lo que su amigo le había comentado, ellos estaban separados legalmente ya que su padre había sido infiel innumerables veces a su madre. Finalmente ella decidió no perder más tiempo de su vida e interpuso la demanda de divorcio que fue aceptada unos años atrás.

Actualmente el padre de Jasper al parecer estaba arrepentido de haberla engañado e invertía gran cantidad de tiempo y dinero intentando reconquistarla. Edward deseaba con todo el alma que ella no cediera. Era un deseo egoísta si pensaba en el bienestar de la madre de su amigo, porque después de todo, Jasper en algún momento se casaría, formaría su familia y la señora Swan quedaría sola. Pero Edward se moría por acompañarla el tiempo que ella estimara conveniente. No le importaba que fuese poco o mucho, solo deseaba poder perderse en ese cuerpo de mujer madura que prometía el cielo en las manos y el infierno caliente en la boca.

Avergonzado, Edward se dio cuenta que poco a poco su bragueta comenzaba a pedir ayuda por la tienda de campaña que se estaba formando en sus pantalones, solo con imaginársela. ¿Cómo sería si esas fantasías fueran reales?

Sólo de pensar en lo mucho que podía aprender con una mujer como ella, lo mucho que ese cuerpo debería conocer con los años de experiencia,... ese pensamiento llevaba a Edward a conseguir unos orgasmos superficiales con chicas de su edad. Nada relevante ni digno de mencionar o recordar.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos de aquella mujer desnuda que no notó la hora hasta que su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Jasper.

-Amigo ¿vendrás?- le preguntó Jasper y Edward de inmediato saltó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa. No le apetecía andar con el uniforme del colegio para evidenciar aún más su corta edad, pero sobre todo, la vergüenza que sentía por no estar en la universidad como le correspondía desde hacía tres años.

Esa mágica responsabilidad que nació en él y que según su madre y todos los que lo conocían asumían que se debía a Jasper, en realidad se debía a la madre. A Isabella Swan.  
>Edward quería demostrar que podía ser una persona adulta y responsable y quizás, en un sueño no muy lejano, ella podría verlo con otros ojos. No los del tipo "El compañerito de mi hijo" o "el chico irresponsable que necesita que lo ayuden".<p>

Como odiaba no tener unos años más y haberse acercado con otra actitud. Una que prometiese al menos un paseo en auto con los gastos pagados. Edward incluso había pensado ese mismo año en conseguir un trabajo y así obtener dinero, pero cuando el padre de Jasper apareció en un _Mercedes Benz,_ supo que todo lo que intentara hacer sería insuficiente.

-Estoy allá en unos minutos- y cortó la llamada.

Se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una rápida ducha que quitara el sudor de su cuerpo, ese día en particular había un excesivo calor. Se cambió de ropa a algo casual y varonil, algo que remarcara que ya no estaba en los infantiles "diez y algo" sino que ya estaba en los veinte. Nervioso se fue hasta la casa de su mejor amigo, tocó el timbre y el cielo se abrió para él.

Para cualquiera que lo viera se preguntaría: "¿quién era ese Edward?" Él no creía en el amor y esas ridiculeces cursis. Su madre y su padre habían tenido algo que el resto llamaría "Una hermosa historia de amor" pero a su juicio, eso había acabado bastante mal. Una madre que no superaba la pérdida y un padre ausente por estar bajo tierra.

_Perfecta historia de amor_, pensó irónicamente.

-¡Edward!- dijo la madre de Jasper con una sonrisa amable. Edward se quedó simplemente mirándola como si fuera el sol naciente tras días de espesa tormenta.

-Buenas tardes señora Swan- dijo respetuosamente sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates de señora? Sé que soy vieja pero no me lo recuerdes- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-¡No, claro que no!- se apresuró a decir Edward –. No pienso que sea vieja, de hecho luce mejor que mis compañeras- dijo embobado y sin poder contener la verborrea. Sus ojos se maravillaron con la visión de sus pechos contenidos en un sostén blanco que se traslucía en esa camiseta blanca y un pantalón deportivo corto que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas largas que prometían suavidad.

-Tranquilo Edward- acaricio su brazo sin dejar de sonreírle y Edward se calentó de inmediato solo con ese toque -. ¿Todo bien?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo a través de esas espesas pestañas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado sintiendo una pizca de coquetería de su parte. ¡Imposible!, estaba entrando en una peligrosa combustión que lo estaba haciendo imaginar cosas que no eran.

-¡Edward!- aquel mágico momento se vio cortado cuando Jasper apareció detrás de su madre –Ven, no te quedes ahí parado- lo regañó tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el segundo piso.

Edward giró el rostro para ver que la señora Swan le sonreía de un modo diferente, cosa que le hizo tiritar. Jasper se lo llevó hasta su cuarto donde lamentablemente, ya estaban los libros y cuadernos esparcidos y listos para una ardua sesión de estudio. ¡Cómo si tuviera cabeza para eso! Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era utilizar la otra cabeza y no precisamente para estudiar.

Varias horas transcurrieron de estudio, entre logaritmos y propiedades que Edward no encontraba necesarias. Jasper era bastante bueno explicando y por suerte, Edward nunca había sido tonto, solo era despreocupado e irresponsable y últimamente algo despistado por estar soñando despierto con cierta mujer madura.

-Traje algo para beber- dijo animadamente la madre de Jasper que entró con una bandeja y dos vasos con zumo de naranja –. Hoy hace un calor de muerte- comentó sin dejar de mirar a Edward a los ojos. Tragó seco y no pudo evitar mirar el canalillo de sus pechos que le dio la bienvenida en cuanto ella se agachó para dejar la bandeja. Unas gotas de sudor le provocaron una gran envidia cuando recorrieron aquel canalillo con una lentitud. Como desearía él quitar esas gotitas de sudor con la lengua.

Su miembro dio una fuerte sacudida dentro de sus pantalones. Tomó uno de los libros y lo dejó sobre su regazo para ocultar su erección.

La madre de Jasper sonrió levemente y por unos minutos Edward pensó en la posibilidad de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción.

Unos minutos que parecieron horas para Edward, después de que la señora Swan dejara el cuarto, se levantó sin poder soportar el calor abrasador que le invadía el cuerpo.

-Necesito ir al baño- se excusó con Jasper.

-Yo llamaré a Alice- dijo Jasper tímidamente.

Edward rodó los ojos, estaba seguro de que su amigo y esa chica aún no pasaban al nivel más interesante. Abandonó su cuarto cerrando la puerta al salir.

Poseído completamente por el deseo carnal, caminó hacia el cuarto que quedaba frente al suyo, el de ella. Abrió la puerta lentamente para ver si estaba en el interior y…¡Oh! Ella definitivamente estaba en el interior. Sentada en el tocador, se miraba al espejo mientras peinaba su cabello húmedo. Ella se había dado un baño y eso era más que evidente al verla en una diminuta toalla que tapaba su cuerpo, pero dejaba a la vista aquellos muslos que moría por morder y saborear.

-Te extrañé hoy, Edward- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a través del espejo con una sonrisa seductora.

Edward intentó apartarse avergonzado por ser descubierto, pero aquel comentario lo dejó confundido y con las piernas ancladas al suelo.

-¿Hoy?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Claro. Hoy no estuviste observándome a través de la ventana- dijo sin apartar la mirada.

Edward se tensó por completo sabiendo que ya no volvería a verla, desde hoy ella se ocultaría. Un momento… ¿ella sabía que él la miraba a diario y ahora se lo recriminaba?

-Yo no…-intentó excusarse de algún modo pero toda idea racional se esfumó de su mente cuando ella se levantó de su asiento y lo encaró con aquella mirada seductora. La toalla ondeó peligrosamente sobre su cuerpo, amenazando con caer. Cosa que él rogaba que sucediera.

-Entra sin miedo Edward- le pidió. Él caminó nervioso, unos pasos más y estaba dentro de la habitación -¿Jasper?- preguntó ella. Edward sólo pudo apuntar en dirección al cuarto de su amigo. Ella caminó hacia él con un paso cadencioso, perturbador y agónico. Edward podía caer al suelo y dejar que ella caminara sobre él solo por sentir que aquel lugar no era digno de sus pisadas –. Te esperé, cómo todos los días- le confesó con sonrisa lujuriosa, mirada lasciva y actitud peligrosa. Edward dejó de respirar.

-Yo no quise…- intentó justificarse nuevamente por su rutinaria actitud de voyerista, pero cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, las palabras simplemente desaparecieron. Ella posó una de sus manos sobre sus labios y con la otra cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El sonido de la cerradura le provocó un escalofrió, pero nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando la mano que estaba sobre sus labios se dirigió a la toalla y comenzó a quitarla con lentitud.

-Si me desvisto frente a la ventana es solo por ti- confidenció sin dejar de sonreírle.

Edward pensó en las veces que se había caído de cabeza cuando era niño. Seguramente las secuelas de todas esas caídas le estaban pasando factura en ese momento. Lo que sí era muy real, era la erección descomunal que creció dentro de sus pantalones, una que punzaba y latía como si tuviese su propio corazón.

- Y hoy no me has visto- continuó ella.

Edward no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. De esos pechos llenos que no le envidiaban nada a los de una adolescente, con pezones erectos de color melocotón. Su mirada siguió más abajo hacia su abdomen que evidenciaba la marca de la maternidad pero aún así, se conservaba apetecible. Sin dejar atrás las curvas de sus caderas. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo cuando llegó al monte de Venus, aquel boleto seguro al éxtasis. Como toda una mujer preocupada, ese lugar estaba perfecto. Depilado en las zonas correctas, con rizos oscuros que le gritaban por una caricia y por seguir más allá, para perderse de todas las maneras posibles. Verla así de cerca no tenía comparación. Sin duda todas esas veces que la había visto desde la ventana, no le hacían justicia.

-Creo que me golpeé la cabeza- susurró para sí mismo. Su mirada fue nuevamente a sus ojos cuando sintió una caricia en el rostro de parte de ella, que rió coquetamente.

-Estas bien, Edward- le dijo y humedeció sus labios acercándose un poco más a él –. De hecho, estás perfectamente bien- aquel tono de doble sentido hizo que su erección palpitara nuevamente por atención –. Será mejor que vuelvas al cuarto de Jasper- Edward, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido en ese momento, se giró aún aturdido. Abrió escasos centímetros la puerta cuando esta nuevamente fue cerrada con un ruido seco. Miró hacia arriba para ver que la mano que obstruyó su salida fue de ella –. Pero no creas que esto no continuará o que podrás escapar- le susurró sobre su oído exhalando su aroma que a él le nubló los sentidos –. Eres un hombre Edward, y me gustas-. Diciendo esto abrió la puerta para dejarlo marchar.

Completamente aturdido, Edward llegó al cuarto de Jasper que ya estaba nuevamente ensimismado en sus libros.

-¿Continuamos?- preguntó como si nada. Como si Edward no tuviera la enferma necesidad de correrse en ese instante, y dentro de lo posible, en el interior de su madre.

Los días siguientes fueron una completa tortura para Edward, su dosis diaria de voyerismo se vio interrumpida porque la madre de Jasper tuvo que viajar unos días por asuntos de trabajo. Ella trabajaba en una consultora de inversiones por lo que a veces la necesitaban en otras zonas del país para conocer su opinión, consejos e ideas. Edward, como buen amigo que era, invitó a Jasper a alojarse en su casa para que no se quedara solo a pesar de que él era lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse, pero era divertido pasar tiempo de calidad con su amigo, aunque también lo hacía para quedar bien con la madre.

-¡Nos vemos en la noche, hijo!- le gritó Esme desde la planta baja –. ¡Adiós, Jasper!- se despidió y se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Jasper estaba enfrascado en un libro de _Nietzsche_ mientras Edward no quitaba sus ojos de la pantalla plana, jugando _Call of Duty_desde la consola que su madre le había dado para su cumpleaños.

-¿A qué hora dijo tu madre que pasaría por ti?- preguntó Edward intentando no sonar tan ansioso.

-Veo que estás desesperado de que me vaya- le contestó Jasper con una sonrisa. Edward apartó su mirada de la pelea.

-¿Estas de broma? Sabes que lo paso muy bien contigo. Fue solo curiosidad- contestó. Jasper sonrió agradecido por la amistad de Edward, siendo un cerebrito en los otros colegios los compañeros tendían a rechazarlo un poco.

-Es bueno saberlo- contestó sin dejar de sonreír –. De cualquier modo, papá me llamó para avisarme que pasaría por mi esta tarde para que pasáramos un rato juntos. Edward sintió una punzada de celos al imaginar al papá de Jasper cuando llegara la señora Swan, imaginaba que él seguiría con sus intentos de reconquista. Unas horas más tarde, como Jasper había dicho, el señor Whitlock apareció en casa de Edward y él no pudo evitar mirarlo con desprecio. Había pasado quizás una media hora, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar en casa de Edward. Imaginó que era Jasper por algo que se le había olvidado.

-Buenas tardes, Edward-. Su respiración se cortó cuando tuvo a la diosa de sus fantasías eróticas de pie, frente a él y con una sonrisa sugerente en sus labios. -¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Edward de inmediato, la dejó pasar al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta con manos temblorosas.

-Jasper no está- contestó y sintió ese característico deseo arder en su interior cuando la señora Swan avanzó hacia el sillón contoneando sus caderas y dándole una buena vista de un perfecto trasero, exquisitamente moldeable con sus manos.

-Lo sé. Y también sé que Esme no llegará hasta altas horas de la noche- contestó ella encarándolo nuevamente –. He venido a verte a ti- dijo lamiéndose los labios y el pulso de Edward se disparó –. Ven aquí, Edward. Que no muerdo- le susurró coquetamente estirando su mano para que él la tomara. –Sólo si no quieres- añadió excitando al muchacho a niveles insospechados. Edward se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para sentir su aroma a mujer, a jabón de fresas e incluso un poco de excitación femenina. Su miembro latió deseoso.

-Señora Swan…- ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió con el deseo brillando en sus ojos y acercándose a su oído.

-Cuando estemos solos puedes decirme Bella- susurró exhalando su hálito sobre él, que saltó completamente excitado cuando sintió la mano de ella rozar su miembro.

-¡Oh, mierda!- jadeó sin poder contenerse. Bella rió encantada con la reacción del joven.

-Estás tan deseoso como yo- le susurró con su voz cargada de excitación y tomó su mano para llevarla bajo la falda, hasta su entrepierna. Los jadeos sonoros de Edward no se hicieron esperar cuando sintió la humedad sobre la fina tela –. Tócame ahí, Edward- le pidió y él cedió, tan fácilmente que se dio cuenta que haría lo que le pidiera, sea lo que sea. Tan dócil como un cachorrito. Con el deseo que llevaba conteniéndose casi un año, él la tomó de la cadera atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y su mano hábil se metió dentro de sus bragas para acariciar con rudeza aquel lugar. Primero incursionó en sus labios vaginales para humedecerse los dedos y así poder acariciarla con facilidad.

-¿Estás mojada por mí, cariño?- le preguntó con la confianza creciendo en su interior y ella simplemente gimió en su oído como respuesta. Bella comenzó a retroceder hasta que sintió el sillón y se dejó caer. Edward la siguió sin apartar sus manos, cuando estuvieron cómodos, él le quitó las bragas en un rápido movimiento. Sin pedir permiso, las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, como recuerdo de aquel sueño.

-Chico malo- le regañó sin dejar de sonreír. Bella se abrió de piernas para darle mayor acceso y su falda se subió hasta su cadera.

-Y puedo serlo aún más- contestó Edward que no podía dejar de tocarla. Sintiendo como se humedecía más y más, introdujo un dedo en su interior para tantear la situación, ella se arqueó completamente deseosa sin negarse y Edward sonrió triunfante ante la dilatación. Con su pulgar comenzó a dejar caricias circulares sobre su clítoris excitándola más. Otro dedo a la ecuación y podía sentir como ella se derretía en sus manos. Ella gruñó audiblemente cuando Edward dejó de tocarla y él no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de sí mismo –. Necesito tocarte por todo el cuerpo- le aclaró y con manos seguras sacó la camisa de la falda y comenzó a desabotonarla. Cuando el pequeño sostén apareció frente a él, conteniendo aquellos pechos, un sonido gutural vibró en su garganta y sin más preámbulos soltó el pequeño gancho liberándolos de su confinamiento. Como un hombre sediento en el desierto, se abalanzó sobre ambos para besarlos y chuparlos sin contemplación. Bella gimió sonoramente al sentir como Edward capturaba uno de sus duros pezones entre los dientes y lo jalaba con la fuerza necesaria para causarle dolor y placer a la vez. Con su otra mano atendía al solitario pezón que rogaba por atención. Ella se arqueó aún más para invitarlo a tomar todo lo que quisiera, mientras sentía como la humedad de su sexo comenzaba a escurrirse entre sus muslos.

Bella se sentía en el cielo con las caricias del muchacho, desde que lo vio por primera vez sus fantasías sexuales cobraron vida. Fantasías que no tenía desde la época de la universidad. Su vida sexual siempre había sido recatada, nada del otro mundo. Su primera vez fue aburrida con un compañero que debía tener la edad de Edward, pero ni se le comparaba a la experiencia que estaba viviendo ahora. Después tuvo dos novios con los que compartió buen sexo, pero solo eso, buen sexo que se olvida con facilidad. Con el padre de Jasper había sido otra cosa. Ella supo lo que era el sexo explosivo pero desde que su hijo había nacido y ella adquirió curvas extras, un abdomen que evidenciaba la maternidad, pechos y caderas abultadas, pero no las del tipo sensual, su marido poco a poco se alejó de ella. Y más evidente aún, en la cama. Los momentos que pasaban juntos se podían contar con los dedos de una mano y los orgasmos ya no eran tan potentes. Incluso había veces que no llegaba a correrse y prefería fingir para sacárselo pronto de encima. Cuando se enteró de la cantidad de amantes que su marido tenía, simplemente no le importó, toda la magia de la juventud se había perdido entre ellos así que lo más sano que hizo por ella fue divorciarse.

Pero toda esa excitación sexual revivió cuando conoció al mejor amigo de su hijo. Pasó dos largos meses repitiéndose como un mantra que todo lo que estaba fantaseando con el muchacho estaba mal, él podía ser incluso su hijo. Se repetía que no era sano, correcto ni moralmente aceptable. Pero todo lo que el chico le despertaba era tan poderoso que fue más fuerte que ella. Cuando vio en los ojos de Edward la llama del deseo, el volcán apagado que tenía entre los muslos revivió de una manera explosiva y efusiva.

Así comenzó con su juego erótico de desvestirse frente a su ventana, provocándolo, como si no lo viese pero ella sabía perfectamente que él estaba ahí puntualmente masturbándose con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Al comienzo le daba pudor mostrar su cuerpo que ya no era el de una adolescente, pero cuando él la devoraba con los ojos su autoestima creció a niveles insospechados.

-Demuéstrame que tan malo puedes llegar a ser, Edward- le rogó excitada al punto de olvidarse del tiempo y del lugar en el que estaban.

Edward deseoso de demostrarle todo lo que quería hacerle a su cuerpo, soltó el pezón y arrastró las manos por su cuerpo hasta sus piernas. Se deslizó por el sillón hasta el suelo y se quedó arrodillado entre sus piernas. Ella lo miró entre asustada, excitada e impaciente.

-Muero por conocer tu sabor- le susurró con la mirada cargada de deseo, disfrutando de verla removerse inquieta –. Calmaré con mi lengua el dolor que sientes aquí-, enfatizó tocando con sus dedos aquella zona que no dejaba de palpitar y ardía como el infierno.

La tomó de las caderas para acercarla más a la orilla del sillón, le abrió más las piernas y las subió sobre sus hombros.

-Edward- gimió ella, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se contraía de anticipación. Ver como aquel cabello cobrizo se perdía entre sus piernas era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo que hubiera tenido.

-Ese soy yo, cariño. Ahora relájate para que pueda llegar más a fondo con mi lengua- y ella se deshizo completamente ante aquellas palabras, dejando el pudor y las inhibiciones escondidas al final de su cerebro.

Edward, contemplando aquel lugar que brillaba por la humedad de sus fluidos, se acercó para embeber y consumirse en el éxtasis de lo prohibido. Gimió excitado cuando inhaló fuertemente ese aroma de mujer y sexo. Su miembro adolorido le rogó por una pizca de atención que le entregó con su propia mano al acariciarlo sobre la tela del pantalón mientras deslizaba la lengua suavemente sobre los labios vaginales hasta llegar al hinchado clítoris, que succionó con fuerza consiguiendo un jadeo que lo trastornó. Dejó de pensar en su propio placer y llevó las manos a las caderas de ella para acercarla más aún a su rostro, exponiéndola completamente a sus deseos primitivos de devorarla por completo.

-Oh…más profundo- rogó completamente ida.

Y él así lo hizo, abriendo sus pliegues con su lengua para dar latigazos con su lengua y penetrarla con ella hasta el punto de sentir que la boca le quemaba con el propio ardor de ella. Disfrutó del sabor, del aroma e incluso de las embestidas que ella le daba a su boca. Con sus labios tomaba los de ella y jalaba para provocarle más placer, con sus dientes rozaba su clítoris cada vez que sentía que Bella intentaba conseguir su propio orgasmo.

Bella no dejó de gemir con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos presionando la cabeza de Edward para que no se apartara, abandonada completamente al placer. Cuando Edward llevó una de sus manos a los pechos de ella y jaló al compás de las embestidas de su lengua, ella se corrió salvajemente en la boca del muchacho llenándose de la visión más erótica de su vida; él con los labios húmedos e hinchados.

-Delicioso- alagó mientras saboreaba sus labios con su lengua y sus ojos brillaban llenos del fuego de la pasión y excitación.

Edward se sentía completamente poderoso al verla a ella desarmada, completamente entregada.

El nerviosismo cayó sobre ella luego de volver en sí y se acomodó la ropa.

-Necesito mis bragas- le pidió con una sonrisa divertida.

-Me las quedaré como medio de compensación- dijo y miró hacia abajo. Su erección era poderosa, dura y dolorosa. Los ojos de Bella brillaron deseosos por sentir aquella asta dentro de ella, incluso en su boca. Y ese pensamiento se vio reflejado en sus ojos y en su cuerpo, Edward lo percibió y su poder creció aún más –. Pero ya me lo cobraré de otro modo…en otro momento- puntualizó y Bella lo miró desilusionada.

¡Oh, sí!, pensó Edward. Ella quería más, quería todo en ese mismo momento. Pero él no se lo daría, había pasado casi un año deseándola de aquel modo y ella era consciente de ese deseo. Le había provocado hasta el punto de llevarlo a tener que correrse por su propia mano. Ésta vez jugaría él un poco, confiado de lo que le provocaba. Disfrutaría un poco de ese placer, pero realmente consciente de que no resistiría mucho. El deseo por ella era mayor a cualquier juego, a cualquier resistencia de su cuerpo.

-Pero…- Bella por primera vez mostró vulnerabilidad. Sin duda necesitaba a ese chiquillo. Después del orgasmo que le había causado sólo con su lengua no podía esperar a sentirlo con otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, nos veremos nuevamente-. Edward se acercó a ella para besarla en la boca. Dulce y provocativo. Bella se calentó nuevamente al sentir su sabor mezclado con el sabor varonil de Edward y sin poder resistirlo, lo tomó de la nuca acercándolo más a él. ¡Dios! Como lo necesitaba, era algo fuera de toda lógica.

Esme aparcó el coche fuera de su casa dos horas antes de lo que estimaba, pero por suerte la empresa organizadora de una boda que había quedado de reunirse con ella esa tarde, canceló a última hora para reorganizar la reunión a la mañana siguiente. Al menos ese día podía llegar más temprano a casa.

Caminó por el sendero empedrado hasta la puerta principal de su casa, la luz de la salita estaba prendida mientras que las del segundo piso estaban completamente apagadas.

-¡Edward, llegué!- gritó ella mientras dejaba las llaves sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta. Al llegar a la salita se encontró a Edward estirado sobre el sofá con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios -. ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó acercándose para besarlo en la frente.

-Me fue bien en mi examen de álgebra- no fue una mentira, en efecto gracias al estudio con Jasper le había ido muy bien. Lo que sí era una enorme mentira era que su sonrisa se debía a eso. Bella se había ido no hace mucho, y después de esa experiencia explosiva, erótica y lujuriosa, Edward supo que no sería el mismo de siempre.

-¡Te felicito hijo!- saltó Esme a su lado para abrazarlo, feliz por ver al fin a su hijo centrarse.

Edward por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en ella, sólo de recordarla con su cabello despeinado, sus ojos brillando de deseo y su cuerpo temblando post-orgasmo hizo que su amigo despertara nuevamente. Para disimularlo, se sentó y cogió un almohadón del sillón para dejarlo sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué tal el día de trabajo?- preguntó para desviar cualquier atención sobre si mismo, Esme se apartó de él y se acomodó a su lado.

-Agotador pero por suerte no falta, así que, si te gradúas del colegio e ingresas a la universidad te entregaré el sedan de tu padre en cuanto me compre la furgoneta nueva para repartir las flores.

Edward sonrió realmente feliz por la buena noticia. Tendría su propio auto para ir donde quisiera, puede que fuera de segunda mano pero la sola idea de poder llevar a Bella a otros lugares lo animaba enormemente.

El día siguiente no fue muy bueno para su problema de testículos amoratados. Jasper estuvo todo el día en su casa por lo que no encontró ningún momento a solas para reunirse con Bella y dado el hecho de que ella había estado el día anterior en su casa, no querían levantar sospechas con el resto del vecindario si ella iba por las tardes a verlo cuando Esme no estaba. El subsiguiente día no les fue mejor, ya que era sábado y Esme no tuvo que ir a la florería y Jasper aprovechó para pasar el día con su madre. Pero el domingo fue su recompensa por esos dos largos días de espera.

Edward estaba recostado sobre el césped del jardín delantero disfrutando del sol mientras su madre se dedicaba a arreglar el jardín. Él intentaba encontrar alguna clase de calmante para el deseo contenido que llevaba albergando fuertemente desde que había estado con Bella. Simplemente no podía sacarla de su mente, ahora que sabía que ella lo veía con otros ojos, como un hombre, no dejaba de desearla más y más.

La sensual mujer que él imaginaba simplemente no se comparaba a la mujer que tuvo entre sus manos, en su boca. Comenzó a salivar deseoso de tener más de esa miel adictiva.

-Buenos días, Esme-. Edward se alzó afirmándose sobre su codo al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz, Bella. Simplemente sus ojos se recrearon al verla tan hermosa en aquel vestido floreado que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y exhibía un sugerente escote que él deseaba lamer.

-Buenos días, Isabella- saludó su madre que dejó de lado la tijera podadora para acercarse a su mujer…Un momento, ¿su mujer?

Edward se sorprendió al sentir lo posesivo que se había puesto de pronto por esa mujer, sin duda ella estaba causando un caos en su cabeza, en sus hormonas y en su entrepierna. Sólo esperaba que no en su corazón.

Se acercó con su mejor rostro inocente a las mujeres y le tendió su mano cordialmente a Isabella para saludarla.

-Buenos días señora Swan- la saludó como si nada, pero de sus ojos el fuego de la pasión flameaba con tanto ardor que Bella se calentó de inmediato entre las piernas. Edward sin quitar su mano, dejó una lenta caricia con su dedo pulgar, imperceptible para su madre. La soltó y ella volvió la mirada a su madre.

-No conozco a ningún plomero de por aquí cerca- continuó su madre a algo que Bella le había dicho minutos antes de que él se acercara.

-Entonces iré al centro para ver si encuentro alguno.

La visión de Bella cerca de otro hombre le molestó.

-Yo sé arreglar cañerías- dijo sin pensar, en un arrebato infantil. Ambas mujeres lo miraron, cada una de diferente manera. Su madre fruncía el ceño extrañada, mientras que Bella sonreía imperceptiblemente, notando en la voz del muchacho una pizca de celos.

-¿A sí?- preguntó su madre.

-Claro, internet no sólo sirve para ver porno- bromeó Edward. Su madre le golpeó suavemente en el brazo para reprenderlo por aquel comentario, y Bella alzó una ceja algo molesta pero se contuvo con ese garbo de mujer madura.

-Entonces, Edward ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con mi problema?

Aquello había sonado tan condenadamente en doble sentido para Edward que su nuez se movió con sequedad en su garganta. Bella lo estaba tentando y él como un idiota caería a pesar de que quería ser él quien tuviera el control.

-Claro, iré cuando usted diga. Tengo dedos hábiles así que podré entrar en esa cañería sin problema.

Bella enrojeció sin poder contenerse ante el recuerdo de esos perfectos dedos, pero en otro conducto. Para su buena suerte, en ese mismo instante aparcó frente a su casa un _Mercedes Benz_ color gris que Edward reconoció de inmediato. De él bajó un hombre alto, vestido seguramente de Armani o alguna de esas tonterías que a las mujeres les hacía brillar los ojos de anticipación por la buena chequera que tendrían, pensó Edward. El hombre caminó hacia Bella sin dejar de sonreír de un modo socarrón y pedante. Cómo si con esa actitud la provocara sexualmente.

-Hola, cariño- la saludó con un beso en los labios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Edward se irguió completamente endureciendo sus facciones, Esme miró hacia sus plantas para darle privacidad a su amiga y Bella por su parte, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Edward como diciéndole con la mirada que se calmara, que aquello solo era una de las tantas estupideces que su ex marido cometía.

-Vamos dentro- le pidió con un tono de voz que no daba espacio a replicas –. Puedes pasar en un rato más por lo de la cañería, Edward-. Su voz se relajó al dirigirse a él, quién asintió sin dejar de mirar con odio y celos al padre de Jasper.

-¿Qué cañería?- escuchó Edward que le preguntaba el hombre a Bella mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa.

-Bastante imperioso el padre de Jasper- comentó su madre que seguía ahí.

Edward la miró e intentó calmarse para no levantar sospechas. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su mano, impidiéndole la buena circulación sanguínea.

-Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar de ropa para ayudar a Be… a ver que tiene esa cañería de la señora Swan- se corrigió rápidamente Edward. Esme asintió y continuó con sus plantas.

En pocos minutos Edward ya estaba con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta blanca que poco importaba si se manchaba. Con las ansias de saber que el padre de Jasper no estaba intentando ponerle las manos encima, fue hasta la casa de su amigo.

Jasper se sorprendió al verlo ahí frente a él.

-Creí que te había mencionado que no nos podríamos juntar hoy porque saldré con mi padre- le dijo su amigo pensando que iba a verlo a él.

-Vine a ayudar a tu madre con una cañería- su amigo puso la misma cara que Esme había puesto minutos atrás –. Ok, no soy un completo inútil. Se arreglar algunas cosas- se defendió enseguida.

-Ok. Si ella confía en ti- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo hacía pasar. Él no pudo evitar mirar de inmediato hacia la salita donde se encontraba el Sr. Whitlock junto con Bella. Ella se veía un tanto incomoda, mientras el padre de Jasper parecía un león frente a una pequeña gacela, listo para atacar.

-Ya estoy aquí, Sra. Swan- dijo Edward para hacerse notar. Ambos lo miraron y Bella se acercó a él.

-Compré algunas cosas que sé que son necesarias. Sólo necesito que cambies una cañería- le explicó y lo llevó hacia la cocina para mostrarle el daño. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca mirando debajo del lavaplatos, y lo suficientemente lejos de Jasper y su padre, pudieron hablar.

-Quiero estar a solas contigo- le susurró Edward al oído provocando que Bella saltara y chocara de espaldas contra el pecho de Edward. Su sonrojo fue instantáneo solo de recordar lo sucedido un par de días atrás.

-Edward- jadeó Bella mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, asegurándose que no estuviese su hijo cerca.

-Esperaré a que se vayan- añadió sin dejar de mirarla intensamente. Se lamió los labios recordándole deliciosamente lo mucho que había hecho con ellos.

Edward por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que buscar en su interior un poco de fuerza y tolerar las insinuaciones directas que el padre de Jasper le hacía a Bella. Su amigo estaba terminando de ordenar su habitación por lo que no podía ayudarlo a evitar aquella situación.

-Acepta salir conmigo mañana por la noche- seguía insistiéndole. Edward no podía aparar su mirada de aquellas manos que osaban a posarse sobre las mejillas de Bella.

Estaba tan abstraído mirándolos que no se daba cuenta de que estaba girando tan bruscamente la llave inglesa que rodó la tuerca de la cañería provocando que ésta se partiera por la mitad.

-Perfecto, ahora no solo debo reemplazar la tubería, sino que tengo que cambiarla completamente- bufó molesto al darse cuenta de lo que había causado. Su mal genio aumentó cuando el señor Whitlock se acercó en un movimiento rápido y posó sus labios sobre los de Bella. Ella intentó zafarse de él pero el hombre era insistente.

-Señora Swan- interrumpió sin medir consecuencias. Ambos adultos se separaron por la irrupción. Bella se veía avergonzada y apenada, mientras que el padre de Jasper echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¿Es qué tu madre no te enseñó el significado de la privacidad?- masculló mirándolo casi como si se le fuese a atacar.

-Sí, lo siento- mintió –. Pero también me enseñó el significado de la responsabilidad y la señora Swan me pidió que la ayudara, necesito unos minutos para preguntarle algo sobre la cañería- volvió a mentir pero con tanta maestría que hasta él se asombró.

-Encárgate tú, por algo te están pagando- refutó el hombre.

-No me está pagando, lo hago como agradecimiento por aceptarme como amigo de su hijo- dijo Edward indignado desafiándolo con la mirada.

Bella notó que la situación se estaba saliendo un poco de control, decidió optar por lo sano y más que nada por lo que ella realmente quería.

-Iré a ver que necesita Edward- miró a su ex marido desafiándolo a que le dijera lo contrario –. Necesito tener ese lavaplatos arreglado, además, Edward no ha interrumpido nada- lo fulminó con la mirada por haberla besado sin su consentimiento. Cuando ambos caminaron a la cocina, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante.

-No dejes que te bese- le susurró molestó. Su cuerpo tenso, con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para evitar tomarla de la nuca y plantarle un beso que eliminara de sus labios el contacto anterior. Sólo estaban medianamente ocultos por una pequeña isla con encimera de la vista del señor Whitlock.

-No tienes derecho a exigirme nada- le recriminó ella molesta por la actitud posesiva del chico sin elevar mucho la voz para que su ex marido no la escuchara.

-No comparto lo que es mío- y sin miedo a ser descubierto, se acercó a Bella amenazadoramente y metió su mano por debajo del vestido de ella para acariciar bruscamente por sobre la delgada tela de sus bragas. Bella gimió por la repentina intromisión pero sobre todo, por la ráfaga de sensaciones que despertaron en su cuerpo por ese simple contacto –. Si prefieres irte con él, pues bien, vete con él y terminemos con esto- hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para decir aquella enorme mentira para que sonara creíble. Por dentro lo único que rogaba es que ella no lo tomara literalmente. Esperó varios segundos en silencio, segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

-No quiero que esto acabe- sentenció Bella finalmente –. Sé que esto entre tú y yo no es correcto, principalmente porque eres un niño en comparación con mi edad. Perfectamente podría ser tu madre y de hecho eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo- añadió y su semblante se ensombreció –. Pero ya es tarde para mi, te deseo con cada poro de mi piel, con cada parte, racional e irracional de mi cabeza- y movió sus caderas sobre la mano de Edward para acentuar su punto.

Edward sonrió fascinado por aquella respuesta. Quitó su mano para evitar el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Con aquella revelación, ahora más que nunca tendría que ser más precavido.

-Haz que se vayan pronto- le pidió cambiando su actitud, parecía un niño pequeño rogando por un caramelo.

Bella intentando esconder el calor que apareció por su cuerpo, fue nuevamente a la salita. Unos minutos de vana conversación y un evidente cambio de actitud por parte de Bella hacia su ex marido quién lo notó al ver que ella estaba mucho más esquiva de lo normal. Incluso un leve acercamiento y ella saltaba furiosa para alejarlo.

-¡Ya estoy listo!- gritó Jasper corriendo por las escaleras.

Salir con su padre le emocionaba porque no era mucho el tiempo que compartían. Lo que si le molestaba un poco es que lo utilizara de intermediario para arreglar la situación con su madre. Jasper apoyaba en las decisiones de su madre por lo que no se inmiscuiría en lo que ella optara mejor para su vida, incluso si eso significaba que no pudiera tener la familia unida que cualquier chico deseara.

Resignado, el señor Whitlock salió de la casa junto con su hijo a pasar un día de playa.

Bella se quedó observando a través del visillo cómo su único hijo se iba con su padre, incluso inhaló fuertemente al sentir que traicionaba a su hijo al relacionarse con su mejor amigo.

-No pienses las cosas, solo siente- le susurró Edward al oído y llevó sus manos a los pechos de ella para masajearlos sobre la tela del vestido. Ambos gimieron sonoramente ante la caricia.

-Me quemaré en el infierno por el resto de la eternidad por desear lo prohibido- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y mordía su labio ante las fuertes sensaciones que se despertaban en cada zona erógena de su cuerpo.

-Entonces nos quemaremos juntos. Eres el mejor pecado que he cometido en mi vida- sin dejar de masajear aquellos montículos que se sentían duros en sus manos comenzó a besar su cuello con besos húmedos, deslizando también su lengua para degustar su piel. La abrazó más hacia su cuerpo, rozando su evidente erección sobre el trasero de ella.

-Ed...ward- gimió Bella sin poder contenerse.

-Dime lo que quieres- le pidió con voz seductora, cargada de una sensualidad que debilitó las rodillas de Bella. Estaba segura de que hubiese caído al suelo, de no ser por los brazos firmes de Edward alrededor de su cintura.

-Te quiero a ti- dijo entre jadeos al sentir que Edward tomaba sus pezones sobre la tela, aumentando la fricción –. Quiero todo de ti, pero ahora quiero sentirte dentro de mi- y como si aquellas palabras fueran un catalizador, Edward la giró con fuerza para estrechar sus labios con los de ella mientras retrocedía alejándose de la ventana.

-Respuesta correcta, preciosa- le susurró sobre sus labios, los jaló seductoramente y volvió a arremeter contra ellos, en un beso que no daba espacio a la ternura.

Cuando ella jadeó de asombro, él aprovechó para penetrarle la boca con su lengua mientras que utilizaba sus manos sabiamente. Con una levantó el vestido hacia sus caderas y masajeaba una de sus nalgas y con la otra, deslizó aquella estorbosa prenda por sus piernas y ella terminó de quitársela al seguir avanzando junto a él.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó al ver que iban rumbo a la cocina.

-Shhh. Recuerda, sólo siente- dijo mirándola a los ojos y la llama del deseo que flameaba en sus ojos la hipnotizó. Edward desabrochó el vestido, que se perdió en algún punto mientras caminaban y la sentó sobre la encimera de la isla colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas –. Es una fantasía verte desnuda sobre la encimera- la voz de Edward era tan ronca por el deseo que le causó escalofríos a Bella. Desabrochó su sostén y la dejó completamente desnuda, expuesta totalmente a él.

-No es justo, llevas mucha ropa- dijo Bella formando un puchero en los labios. Uno que fue completamente seductor para él, quien no se pudo contener en capturarlo con sus dientes y jalarlo.

-No me provoques así- gimió sin apartarse de sus labios. Bella aprovechó aquella distancia mínima que había entre los dos, le desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre.

-¿Así cómo?- le picó ella mientras deslizaba la prenda por sus muslos y acariciaba sobre la delgada tela de sus bóxer -. ¿Te refieres a esto?- dijo inocentemente, sintiéndose una completa adolescente, mientras introducía su mano dentro del bóxer y tomaba con fuerza aquella erección que prometía lava entre sus piernas.

-Uhhm- gimió Edward sin poder contenerse al sentir aquellas manos que lo acariciaban con maestría. Aquellos dedos delicados que acariciaban circularmente sobre al glande y luego jalaban hacia abajo con la fuerza suficiente para desquiciarlo. Edward necesitó sujetarse con ambas manos sobre la encimera, rodeando el cuerpo de Bella, para no caerse. Sus piernas se debilitaban con cada jalada que ella le provocaba, sus labios resecos y su garganta sedienta le exigieron el templo donde encontraría mejor elixir. Su boca. La besó como un loco, degustando con su lengua cada rincón de su cavidad para marcarla. Sus manos ávidas por más, se deslizaron por su cuerpo. Una sobre uno de sus pezones mientras que la otra viajaba al sur para perderse entre rizos y carne húmeda.

El instinto de Bella fue abrirse más para él mientras comenzaba a recostarse sobre la encimera y jalar de la camiseta de Edward para que se subiera sobre ella.

-No resisto más- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, como si se disculpara por no poder seguir con aquel delicioso juego previo.

-Soy demasiado caballeroso como para hacer esperar a una dama-. Le contestó con una sonrisa seductora.

En cosa de segundos Edward estuvo sobre Bella y tomaba su miembro en sus manos acomodándolo en la entrada completamente lista de Bella e introduciéndose lo mínimo. Aquel lugar lo recibió de manera tan perfecta que gimió audiblemente. Y eso que aún no se introducía por completo.

–Te advierto que no podré detenerme. No…no tengo las fuerzas para ser delicado- se disculpó sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban para poder reunir fuerzas y contenerse para decirle aquello.

-Eso es lo que espero. No te contengas- le incitó Bella rodeándole la cadera con las piernas y jalándolo para que entrara en ella.

Edward sonrió fascinado. Le pasó los brazos por la espalda para sostenerse en sus hombros y embistió con fuerza, sintiendo como ella lo recibía por completo en una cavidad estrecha que lo apretaba con fuerza. Ambos gimieron a la vez, sin importarle los vecinos.

-Eres per…fecta- gimió él en su oído. Las embestidas eran incesantes, fuertes y profundas.

-¡Ahí!- gritó Bella sintiendo el inicio de un orgasmo que prometía ser el mejor.

El roce fuerte y constante del pubis de Edward sobre su clítoris la estaba llevando a la locura, y si a eso le sumaba lo profundo que había llegado Edward…ya no resistiría más. Bella miró a Edward a los ojos, sintiéndose turbada por todas las sensaciones que aquel chico le hacía sentir. Sentirse especial, deseada, importante. No quería pensar aún en alguna clase de cariño y menos en amor. Edward tenía todo un futuro por delante, uno en donde podría querer hijos, hijos que ella ya no podría darle por su edad. El problema es que sólo de ver aquel pozo color jade la invitaban a perderse en cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Para ella podría ser tarde, el deseo que sentía por él era tan intenso que estaba segura que se convertiría en otra cosa. Un sentimiento que creyó no volver a sentir luego de haberse separado. Pero ahí estaba aquel chico enseñándole que para el amor no había edad.

-Ohhh…Bella- jadeó Edward sintiendo como su propio orgasmo comenzaba a llegar poderosamente. Cuando las paredes de Bella se ciñeron fuertemente, él no aguantó más y se corrió en el interior de ella, derramando su semilla.

-Sin duda…el mejor- susurró Bella cuando consiguió regular un poco su respiración para poder hablar.

-Completamente de acuerdo- secundó Edward recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bella sin salirse aún de ella.

Podía sentir en su mejilla la tibieza y el acelerado palpitar de Bella y una sensación reconfortante le llegó al corazón. Su corazón se había acelerado sobremanera aquellos segundos que su mirada se enlazó poderosamente con la de ella y lo supo. Todo aquello no era solo un deseo sexual, Edward se había enamorado de Bella. Estaba completamente seguro que no era un encaprichamiento de adolescente porque le gustaba su manera de ser, le gustaba ver como ella se convertía en otra persona estando con él. Le gustaba ver la bondad en sus ojos, saber que ella se preocupaba por él y que además creía en él.

Podía sentir cierto muro que Bella creaba para no dejarlo entrar a su corazón porque aquello no era "correcto", correcto para la sociedad, pero para él era la perfección en la tierra.

-Debemos vestirnos, puede llegar Jasper- cortó Bella sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad. Ambos se deslizaron de la encimera en completo silencio.

Edward acomodó sus pantalones mientras Bella iba por sus ropas esparcidas entre la cocina y la salita. Edward la siguió hasta la salita y aprovechó que le daba la espalda para hablarle.

-Después de esto- dijo Edward sin poder mirarla a los ojos, para que no viera aquel torbellino de pensamientos, sensaciones y emociones que se revolvían en su interior –, no estoy seguro de poder alejarme de ti- confesó y a Bella se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pero de la emoción.

Ella tampoco podría separarse de aquel muchacho pero se sentía egoísta por cortarle de cierta manera su juventud. De no dejarlo vivir lo que le corresponde a su edad.

-Soy una egoísta por permitir que no te vayas- Edward alzó la mirada para ver que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa –.Simplemente no podré- confesó ella igual de afligida –. Estaré aquí el tiempo que me quieras a tu lado.

Edward corrió a su lado para abrazarla fuertemente y besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-No podría aburrirme de ti aunque lo intentaras- Bella le sonrió encantada.

-Entonces ¿cómo va esa cañería?- le preguntó seductoramente mientras terminaba de acomodarse su propia ropa.

-Es cosa de que usted señora Swan me llame y yo vendré enseguida a revisarle la cañería las veces que estime conveniente- le contestó en un tono sugerente y sonrisa lasciva.

Bella se relamió los labios mientras sonreía dichosa. Mientras no se estuviera en esa situación, nadie podría entender que el deseo y el amor no reconocen ni juzgan diferencias de edades.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo que decir que esta loca idea (que puede que algunas les parezca y a otras no) me rondaba hace varias semanas, así que me decidí a escribirla. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Ésta a sido mi parte hot que sale a flote con tanta inspiración circulando de Robert sin descontar la tremenda influencia que ejercen ciertas chicas xD jajaja especialmente a mis amigas <span>PADULINAS, a las chicas del twitter y las del FB<span>. Ellas saben perfectamente quienes son ^^_  
><em>Las adoro y nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí :P...ya he terminado con mi primera ronda de certamenes así que me pondré al día con la nueva historia.<em>  
><em>Besooos y gracias por apoyarme siempre.<em>  
><em>Hoy a ver <span>WFE<span> :D wiiii!_


End file.
